


Das letzte Schuljahr

by Chibi0900



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fred Weasley is not dead, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi0900/pseuds/Chibi0900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post HP7: Nachdem Harry Voldemort vernichtet hat, geht er zuerst für eine Weile in den Fuchsbau zurück, um seinen Frieden zu finden. Allmählich kehrt wieder das normale Leben zurück und Harry, Ron und Hermine genießen den Sommer in vollen Zügen. Doch dann kommt eine unerwartete Nachricht und schon bald finden sich die Drei wieder in Hogwarts um ihr letztes Schuljahr nach zu holen. Doch statt sich zu freuen, dass diesmal kein lebensgefährliches Abenteuer auf dem Plan steht, stürzt sich Harry kopfüber in ein Karussell der Gefühle. (Spielt nach dem finalen Kampf, Ich hab mir gewisse Sache zu Recht gebogen, so wies mir gefällt, aber im Grossen und Ganzen halt ich mich schon an die Bücher, SLASH! (don’t like it, don’t read it!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Kapitel  
Titel: Das letzte Schuljahr  
Autorin: ChiBi0900  
Rating: P16-Slash  
Genre: Allgemein, Romanze, Humor, Slash  
Pairings: HG/RW HP/ ?  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Schauplätze gehören J.K.R, die Ideen gehören mir, und die Rechtschreibe-Fehler gehören dem der sie findet ;)

****************************  
„Komm schon Harry, es ist schon zehn nach zwölf und wenn Mom rausfindet dass wir noch draussen sind, bringt sie mich um!“, rief Ron ungeduldig durch die laute Musik und zerrte Harry am Arm.  
Doch der Schwarzhaarige wollte sich nicht zum aufstehen bewegen lassen, viel zu angenehm fand er die Atmosphäre in dieser Bar.  
Es war angenehm warm, das kühle Bier vor ihm war noch zur Hälfte voll und auch die Aussichten waren nicht schlecht…  
Doch Ron schien das egal zu sein, denn er baute sich vor dem Schwarzhaarigen auf, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt, so dass er Molly Weasley sehr ähnlich sah: „Harry, hör auf den Frauen hinterher zu starren und steh endlich auf. Ich trag dich hier raus, wenn du nicht deinen Hintern bewegst.“  
Diese Drohung wirkte, denn der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor stand hastig auf, krallte sich seine Bierflasche und folgte seinem Kumpel nach draussen.  
Die Nachtluft war noch angenehm warm und einige Autos brausten an ihnen vorbei, als sie den Club verliessen.  
Während Ron in seinen verwaschenen Jeans nach dem Portschlüssel suchte, nahm Harry noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche und liess seinen Blick über die Themse schweifen.  
Er sah von hier aus sogar die Tower Bridge und ein hell erleuchtetes Gebäude auf der anderen Seite des Flusses.  
Ron hatte die kleine Schatulle mit dem kaputten Verschluss endlich gefunden, und zog Harry zu sich.  
Harry nahm den letzen Schluck von seinem Bier, ehe er die Flasche achtlos in ein nahes Gebüsch warf und seinen Finger ebenfalls auf die Schatulle legte.  
Wenige Minuten später landete er unsanft auf dem Vorplatz vom Fuchsbau.  
„Komm schon, Harry!“, flüsterte Ron und öffnete leise die Tür. Das ganze Haus lag im Dunkeln, alle Bewohner schienen schon zu schlafen.  
Unheimlich vorsichtig, um ja kein Geräusch zu verursachen schlichen die beiden Gryffindors die Treppe hinauf.  
Gerade waren sie vor der Tür zu Rons Zimmer angekommen, als Harry an die kleine Kommode, die neben der Tür stand, stieß.  
Es polterte laut und Harry erstarrte.  
„Scheisse…“, murmelte er und folgte Ron hastig ins Zimmer.  
Doch scheinbar hatte niemand etwas gehört, denn es blieb weiter ruhig.  
Beruhigt folgte Harry Rons Beispiel und zog sich um.  
Dann legte sie sich in ihre Betten und waren wenig später eingeschlafen.  
***********************

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Kapitel   
Titel: Das letzte Schuljahr  
Autorin: ChiBi0900  
Rating: P16-Slash  
Genre: Allgemein, Romanze, Humor, Slash  
Pairings: HG/RW HP/ ?  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Schauplätze gehören J.K.R, die Ideen gehören mir, aber ich verdien damit kein Geld

****************************  
„Harry, Ron! Steht auf, es gibt Frühstück!“, drang es dumpf durch die Tür und Harry blinzelte müde.  
Er versuchte sich an die letzte Nacht zu erinnern, doch je mehr er nachdachte umso weniger erinnerte er sich, und so ließ er es bleiben. Stattdessen setzte er sich langsam auf, und tastete aus Gewohnheit nach seiner Brille, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sie gar nicht mehr brauchte.

Nach dem Endkampf in Hogwarts hatte Harry beschlossen, dass er das lästige Brillengestell endlich loswerden wollte.  
Er rieb sich die Augen, spielte gerade mit dem Gedanken einfach wieder einzuschlafen, als Molly Weasleys Stimme erneut aus der Küche empordrang.

„Jungs, kommt endlich. Wir warten alle auf euch!!“

So stand Harry also endgültig auf, und warf Ron sein Kissen an den Kopf. Denn dieser hatte sich noch keinen Millimeter bewegt, und fuhr jetzt erschrocken hoch und funkelte Harry gespielt böse an.

„Mann, Alter! Kannst du mich nicht ein bisschen sanfter wecken?“, maulte er und zog sich ein ausgeleiertes T-Shirt über.

„Wie hättest du es denn gerne? Soll ich dich wach küssen?“, fragte Harry lachend und schubste den gähnenden Ron aus der Tür.

Dieser bejahte grinsend und wich schnell der heran sausenden Faust aus, indem er die Treppe runter raste.  
Harry folgte ihm vergnügt lachend und drängte Ron spielerisch zu Seite, als er sich an den großen Tisch in der Küche setzte.  
Mrs. Weasley schüttelte nur den Kopf, und konnte sich allerdings ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als sie hört um was sich das Gespräch der beiden Langschläfer drehte.

George grinste und lud seinem kleinen Bruder ein Spiegelei auf den Teller und stellte ihn Ron vor die Nase.  
"Hier Ronnielein, und pass auf dass du nicht einschläfst...Was habt ihr beiden eigentlich gestern getrieben, dass ihr so müde seid?"

"Ohh...ich denke das wollen wir gar nicht wissen.", mischte sich Ginny ein und verdrehte die Augen "Bestimmt haben sie die halbe Nacht über Quidditch geredet."

"Hey, stimmt ja gar nicht...", rief Ron aufgebracht, und wurde auch gleich wieder von Harry unterbrochen der ihm unsanft unter dem Tisch ins Schienbein getreten hatte.

"Das wär eine gute Ausrede gewesen", zischte er ihm zu, in Gedanken schon die Strafe kassierend, weil sie unerlaubt ausgegangen waren.  
Ron zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und fing an sein Spiegelei zu verschlingen. 

Harry musterte misstrauisch den Rest der Familie Weasley, doch scheinbar schien Rons Ausruf niemanden zu interessieren.  
Und so machte sich auch Harry über sein Frühstück her.

Eine Weile herrschte Ruhe, in der alle friedlich ihr Frühstück aßen als George plötzlich inne hielt und Harry ansah: "Wir könnten nachher ein wenig auf die Koppel gehen und Quidditch spielen. Was haltet ihr davon?"

Der Angesprochene nickte begeistert und Ron, sowie nach langem Betteln auch Ginny stimmten der Idee zu.  
Harry freute sich auf das Spiel, er konnte sich gar nicht mehr erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal Quidditch gespielt hatte.

Das letzte Jahr war hart gewesen, das Warten, das ewige Herumziehen und dann am Ende der finale Kampf in Hogwarts. All das hatte Harry geprägt, selbst der Streit mit Ron, denn jetzt standen sie sich näher als jemals zuvor. Hätte jemand vorher gesagt, dass Harry nach der Vernichtung Voldemords einfach ganz normal weiterleben würde, hätte man ihn wohl für verrückt erklärt.

Doch Harry fühlte sich nicht anders, natürlich trauerte er um die Toten, doch sein Leben ging weiter und er hatte beschlossen es richtig zu genießen. Jetzt wo er gesehen hatte, was nach dem Tod kommen würde, wollte er sein Leben geniessen und es nicht an Vorbereitungen für den Kampf vergeuden.

Harry wurde abrupt aus den Gedanken gerissen, als sich Ron neben ihm erhob und ihn mit sich in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer zog.  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, das sich Rons Zimmer überhaupt nicht verändert hatte, seit er es das erste Mal in den Sommerferien vor der 2. Klasse betreten hatte. Noch immer leuchteten die Wände Orange und von leicht vergilbten Postern winkten immer noch dieselben sieben Spieler der Chudley Canons.

Er setzte sich auf sein Bett, und beobachtet Ron dabei wie er laut fluchend seinen Schrank auf den Kopf stellte bei der Suche nach seinem Quaffel. Dass Harry ihn schon lange unter Rons Bett entdeckt hatte, verschwieg er seinem besten Freund.

Zu amüsant war der Anblick, wie Ron gerade seine alten, zu kleinen Kleider durch wühlte und dabei eine Spinne entdeckte.  
Der Schrei hörte man durchs ganze Haus, und endlich hatte Harry Erbarmen mit dem Rothaarigen.

Sich zankend und grölend stolperten die Beiden bereits das zweite Mal an diesem Tag in die Küche, wo George und Ginny bereits warteten. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Mr. Weasley der sich gerade auf den Weg zur Arbeit machte, und nachdem Mrs Weasley ihnen noch eingeschärft hatte zum Mittagessen pünktlich zurück zu sein, machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Zusammen gingen sie auf die kleine Koppel, wo Bill und Charlie aus Holzlatten und alten Autoreifen Quidditchringe gebastelt hatten. Und nach dem Ron den, in einem der Reifen nestenden Vogel verscheucht hatte, konnte es los gehen.  
Harry und Ginny übernahmen die Position der Jäger, während George Treiber war und Ron Hüter. So spielten sie eine Weile auf die drei Ringe, wobei es sich als schwierig gestaltete, weil der alte Klatscher von George scheinbar lieber den Vögeln hinterherjagte, als den Spielern.  
Nachdem der Klatscher bereits zum 10. Mal entwischte und George fluchend hinterher flog beschlossen die übrigen Drei eine kleine Pause einzulegen.  
Zusammen setzten sie sich an die Ringe gelehnt ins Gras und genossen das schöne Wetter. Es war ein sonniger Sommertag, den seit dem Fall Voldemorts hatte sich der Nebel verzogen und es war wieder wärmer geworden.

Gerade hatte sich auch George zu ihnen gesetzt, den wilden Klatscher fest unter den Arm geklemmt, als Mrs Weasleys Stimme zu ihnen drang und sie aufforderte zum essen zu kommen.  
Schnell packten die Vier ihre Besen und die Quidditchausrüstung und gingen zum Fuchsbau zurück. Molly Weasley stand wartend vor der Haustür und deutete dann hinter sich aufs Haus: "Ich hab Mittagessen gemacht. Wenn wir fertig sind flohen wir nach St. Mungos. Wir gehen Fred besuchen..."

Sofort machte sich eine bedrückte Stimmung breit.  
Bei der Schlacht in Hogwarts wurde Fred von einem schwarzmagischen Fluch getroffen und lag seither in einem todesähnlichen Schlaf. Keiner der Heiler hatte bis jetzt ein Heilmittel gefunden und so lag Fred seit der Schlacht in diesem Koma.  
Vor allem George nahm die ganze Situation sehr mit, und Harry verabscheute die Besuche im Zauberer-Spital. Die bedrückende Stimmung und das viele Leid hielt er nie lange aus. Meistens blieb er nur ganz kurz bei Fred, ehe er nach draußen in den Krankenhaus-Garten ging und dort auf den Rest der Familie Weasley wartete. 

Meistens begleitete Ron ihn, den dieser hatte ihm einmal anvertraut, dass er es nicht aushielt George weinen zu sehen. Die Anderen verstanden es und hielten die beiden nicht davon ab, zu gehen.   
So setzten sich die vier Quidditch-Spieler an den Tisch und aßen schweigend. Kaum waren sie fertig, als George auch schon aufsprang und in seinem Zimmer verschwand.

Mrs Weasley sah ihm nur traurig hinterher und fing dann an das Geschirr abzuwaschen.  
Auch Harry und Ron gingen wieder in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer um sich um zu ziehen. Es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, die nur hin und wieder von einem leisen Schluchzen unterbrochen wurde, dass aus dem Zimmer der Zwillinge drang.

Als sich dann alle am Kamin zusammenfanden, hatte George rote, verquollene Augen. Doch kein Schluchzen kam ihm über die Lippen, stattdessen starrte er starr ins Feuer und nahm wie ferngesteuert eine Handvoll Flohpulver als seine Mutter ihm den Topf hinstreckte.  
Nacheinander stellten sie sich ins Feuer und verschwanden kurz darauf in den grünen Flammen. Nachdem George, Ginny und Ron bereits verschwunden waren und nur noch Mrs Weasley und Harry übrig waren, trat Harry ins Feuer holte noch einmal tief Luft und sagte klar: "zum St. Mungos-Hospital"

Sofort leuchtete das Feuer Grün und dann spürte er das bekannte Ziehen das ihn einsog und in rasender Geschwindigkeit wurde er empor gewirbelt. Kurz wagte er es zu blinzeln, und ehe er sich versah, stolperte er aus dem Kamin in die große Eingangshalle von St. Mungos.  
Die anderen warteten bereits und Rons Gesicht hellte sich merklich auf, als er Harry erblickte. Man sah ihm schon von weitem an, dass er sich überhaupt nicht wohl fühlte.

Hinter Harry erschien zu guter Letzt auch Mrs Weasley und zusammen gingen sie auf den Aufzug zu. Im vierten Stock der Abteilung für Fluchschäden stiegen sie aus, zusammen mit einem jungen Mann, den offenbar eine abgewandelte Form des Flederwicht-Fluches getroffen hatte, denn er hatte sich kopfüber im Aufzug aufgehängt und benahm sich auch sonst wie eine Fledermaus.

Zielstrebig ging Mrs. Weasley auf die dritte Tür links zu, vor der bereits Mr Weasley stand und sich leise mit einem, in einem limettengrünen Umhang gekleideten Zauberer unterhielt.

Beim näher kommen, entdeckte Harry, dass es sich bei dem Zauberer um den diensthabenden Stations-Heiler handelte.  
Als Arthur Weasley aufblickte und seine Familie entdeckte, verabschiedete er sich rasch von dem Heiler und kam schnell auf sie zu.   
"Hallo miteinander! Ich habe gerade mit dem Ober-Heiler gesprochen. Fred macht bereits kleine Fortschritte. Er atmet jetzt selbstständig, aber einen Gegenfluch haben sie immer noch nicht gefunden. Kommt, gehen wir erst mal zu ihm rein."

Mit diesen Worten schob er George sanft in Richtung Tür und warf seiner Frau einen traurigen Blick zu, als diesem wieder Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

Wiederstrebend betrat auch Harry das helle, freundliche Zimmer. Es sah genauso aus, wie das letzte Mal, als er da war. Fred lag in dem einzigen Bett, seine Haut blass wie der Tod selbst und nur das leichte Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes zeigten dass er noch lebte.  
Sofort hatte sich George auf den freien Stuhl, neben dem Bett gesetzt und hielt jetzt verzweifelt die Hand seines Zwillingsbruders umklammert. Sein leises Schluchzen füllte den Raum, ansonsten sagte niemand ein Wort.

Nachdem Mrs. Weasley die verdorrten Blumen auf Freds Nachttisch mit Frischen getauscht hatte, ließ sie sich wie die anderen auf einen der hergezauberten Sessel nieder.

Eine Weile beobachtet Harry die verzweifelten Gesichter der Weasleys und einen Moment war er versucht Worte des Beileids zu sagen, doch er hielt sich selbst davon ab. Wollte die Stille nicht stören.

Nach Stunden, wie es Harry schien, stand Mr Weasley auf und räusperte sich leise. Ginny, welche bis jetzt stur auf ihre Finger gestarrt hatte, zuckte erschrocken zusammen und Ron, der bis dahin mit seinem Zauberstab gespielt hatte, liess diesen beinahe fallen.  
"Wie wäre es, wenn wir erst mal hoch in die Cafeteria gehen und dann nachher noch einmal zu Fred kommen?"

Sofort nickte Harry, erleichtert endlich ein wenig weg zu kommen und auch Ron und Ginny ließen ein zustimmendes Murmeln hören. Alle standen langsam auf, einzig George blieb sitzen und erst als Mr. Weasley sanft seine Hand auf seine Schulter legte sah er auf.  
Doch auf die Frage, ob er mitkomme, schüttelte er den Kopf, und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf sein Ebenbild.  
Zusammen gingen sie in die Cafeteria, und Mr. Weasley spendierte allen einen Eisbecher.

Schweigend saßen sie da, löffelten ihr Eis und starrten Löcher in die Luft. Als sie fertig waren, gingen sie noch einmal zu Fred, um sich zu verabschieden. Obwohl der Rothaarige wohl nichts davon mit bekam, gab Mrs Weasley ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und George flüsterte ihm zu, dass er bald wieder komme.

Dann machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.  
***********************  
So, dass war das zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
Ich würde mich über ein Review freuen.  
*Kekse hinstell und wart*  
Greeze ChiBi-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Kapitel   
Titel: Das letzte Schuljahr  
Autorin: ChiBi0900  
Rating: P16-Slash  
Genre: Allgemein, Romanze, Humor, Slash  
Pairings: HG/RW HP/ ?  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Schauplätze gehören J.K.R, die Ideen gehören mir, aber ich verdien damit kein Geld  
****************************  
Als sie wieder im Fuchsbau angekommen waren, verzog sich George sofort wieder in sein Zimmer, und auch Ginny ging unter dem Vorwand, noch Hausaufgaben machen zu müssen in ihr Zimmer.

Harry und Ron wurden in der Zwischenzeit dazu abkommandiert, den Garten zu entgnommen.  
So gingen sie zusammen in den Garten, und fingen an die Gnome einzufangen, sie hoch über sich kreisen zu lassen und sie dann im hohen Bogen über die Gartenmauer zu schleudern. 

Mittlerweile hatte Harry Übung darin, und so waren sie ziemlich schnell fertig damit. Danach setzten sich die Beiden ins Gras und genossen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages.

Nach einer Weile drang der verlockende Duft nach Essen zu ihnen, und schon bald rief Mrs Weasley sie zum Essen.  
Als sie eintraten, war der Tisch bereits gedeckt, und sogar George saß am Tisch. Ihm schien es wieder besser zu gehen, denn er grinste die Beiden spitzbübisch an, als sie sich an den Tisch setzten. Heute war sogar Charlie anwesend, auf seinem Schoss den kleinen Ted Lupin.   
Er hatte sich nach dem traurigen Tod von Remus und Tonks dazu bereit erklärt, Ted zu adoptieren. 

Der kleine Junge schlief tief und fest und Charlie lächelte den im Moment blauhaarigen Jungen liebevoll an. Er schien sich in seiner neuen Rolle als Vater wohl zu fühlen.

Es war ein sehr friedliches Abendessen, Mr Weasley erzählte noch von der Arbeit und Mrs Weasley versuchte Harry einen dritten Teller hin zu stellen, als es leise an der Scheibe klopfte.

Es war eine graue Eule, die mit zwei Briefen, elegant ins Zimmer flog und schließlich vor Ron landete. Dieser sah die Eule erstaunt an, und löste die Briefe von ihrem Bein. Sofort erhob diese sich wieder und verschwand in der Nacht.  
"Es sind Briefe vom Ministerium...", stellte Ron nach einem kurzen Blick fest, und reichte Harry einen.

Schnell riss er ihn auf und überflog den Inhalt, ein überraschtes Keuchen von Ron zeigte ihm, dass er wohl dasselbe gelesen hatte.  
"Wir...wir kriegen den Merlins Orden 1. Klasse?! Morgen ist die Zeremonie im Ministerium.", stotterte Ron und wechselte mit Harry einen überraschten Blick.

Der Rest der Familie Weasley war völlig verstummt, ehe Mrs Weasley begeistert aufschrie und ihrem Sohn um den Hals fiel. Percy, der heute ebenfalls zum Essen gekommen war, klopfte Harry begeistert auf die Schulter und Ginny umarmte Harry stürmisch.  
Die beiden Merlinsorden-Anwärter hatten noch gar nicht richtig begriffen wie ihnen geschah, als Charlie bereits eine Flasche Sekt öffnete und jeder ein Glas in die Hand gedrückt bekam.

Es herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung in der kleinen Küche und der Sekt stieg den Anwesenden bereits ein wenig zu Kopf.  
Mrs Weasleys Wangen waren schon leicht gerötet und Ginny rückte immer näher zu Harry heran. Gerade spitzte sie die Lippen, um ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken, als Harry einen kleinen Steinkauz am Fenster erspähte. Froh, Ginnys Anmachversuchen entkommen zu können stand er auf, nicht weiter auf ihre Schmollmine achtend, und steuerte auf das Fenster zu.

Niemand hatte die kleine Eule bemerkt, und so öffnete Harry schnell das Fenster und ließ das Käuzchen rein.  
Der Brief war an ihn und an Ron adressiert, und Harry erkannte sofort die saubere Handschrift Hermines.  
Schnell streckte er dem ungeduldigen Vogel noch einen Eulenkeks zu, ehe er mit dem Brief zu Ron ging, der schon ziemlich benebelt in seinem Stuhl hing und Teddy dabei beobachtete, wie er seine Haarfarbe im Schnelltempo wechselte.

"Ron...Hermine hat einen Brief geschrieben.", sprach Harry seinen Kumpel an, und hatte sofort seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Schnell war der Brief geöffnet, und Harry las leise vor:

"Hallo Ron, hallo Harry!  
Habt ihr auch gerade eben den Brief vom Ministerium gekriegt?   
Ich bin so aufgeregt! Meine Eltern werden mich morgen begleiten. Wir sehen uns im Ministerium.  
Feiert nicht zu arg...es werden bestimmt total viele Leute da sein!  
Liebe Grüße, und gib Ron einen Kuss von mir :-D"

 

Als er geendet hatte, ließ er den Brief senken und packte Ron am Kragen und zog ihn an sich. Er drückte ihm einen ziemlich unsanften Kuss auf den Mund und ließ ihn augenblicklich wieder los.

Ron grinste nur etwas ungläubig und Harry versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen, dass ihm dieser Kuss besser gefallen hatte, als je ein Kuss mit Ginny.

Stattdessen grinste er breit, und musste angestrengt das Lachen unterdrücken als er bemerkte, dass alle Ron und ihn anstarrten.  
"Was denn? Hermine sagte ich soll ihm einen Kuss von ihr geben...", rechtfertigte er sich und drückte Ron den Brief in die Hand.  
"Kommst du auch mit hoch? Ich bin müde, und wir müssen morgen verdammt früh aufstehen.", mit diesen Worten zog er Ron hoch und schob ihn die Treppe hoch in ihr Zimmer.

Was die anderen jetzt wohl von ihnen denken würden, interessierte ihn in dem Moment herzlich wenig.  
Nachdem er sich erbarmte, und Ron dabei geholfen hatte, seine Jeans auszuziehen und sich ins Bett zu legen, zog er sich selbst um und legte sich dann ebenfalls hin.

Schon bald übermannte ihn ein tiefer, traumloser Schlaf...  
***********************  
Soo...das war der dritte Streich.  
Ich würde mich über ein kleines Review freuen.  
Ich geb jedem, der mir eins schreibt einen Keks  
*mit frischgebackenen Keksen lock*  
Greeze, eure ChiBi-Chan

**Author's Note:**

> Soo…das war das erste Kapi von meiner Geschichte „Das letzte Schuljahr“. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir ein kleines Review hinterlassen würdet…  
> Danke schon im Voraus XD  
> Greeze, eure ChiBi-Chan


End file.
